A la chance!
by Meuraillah
Summary: Un substitut du procureur qui ne croit pas en la chance, une avocate de la défense superstitieuse, entre eux, ça ne pouvait faire que des étincelles.
1. A la justice !

**Chapitre 1 : à la justice !**

\- allez-y mademoiselle Rodriguez, on vous rejoint dans une minute, venez, installez-vous là.

Le sergent Olivia Benson la guida d'une main encourageante vers la salle d'identification pendant que maître Rafael Barba vérifiait ses SMS sur son téléphone quand il vit entrer dans le commissariat une jeune femme aux longs cheveux clairs, sûrement l'avocate de leur principal suspect Julian Johnson vu son tailleur coûteux et son attaché-case en cuir véritable. Son regard se dirigea directement vers les talons hauts blancs de cette dernière qui arborait plusieurs motifs de trèfles à quatre feuilles.

\- bon choix de chaussures, commenta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible quand elle passa juste devant lui.  
\- oh merci ! Répondit maître Bauer, flattée.

Bien loin de percevoir l'ironie dans la voix de son interlocuteur, la jeune avocate avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- et vous, c'est quoi ?  
\- je vous demande pardon ?  
\- votre porte-bonheur !  
\- je ne crois pas en la chance, je la provoque.  
\- ça ferait une belle épitaphe, lâcha-t-elle spontanément avant de se rattraper aux branches, non pas que… je vous veuille du mal, non, je… je vous souhaite une vie longue et prospère.

Il lui lança un regard perplexe, partagé entre sourire et incrédulité.

\- c'est bon on est prêt, sergent !

Ni une, ni deux, ils rejoignirent tous la victime en question dans la salle d'identification, la jeune avocate se tenant juste à la gauche du substitut du procureur. Elle le trouvait particulièrement craquant dans cette chemise blanche à col ouvert, cela changeait de la traditionnelle cravate exigée pendant les audiences qu'elle trouvait bien trop formelle à son goût.

\- dites-nous seulement si vous reconnaissez quelqu'un, affirma Olivia.  
\- s'il vous plaît, veillez à ne pas l'influencer sergent, lui signifia maître Bauer.  
\- ce n'est pas ce que je fais, maître.  
\- prenez votre temps mademoiselle Rodriguez, lui rappela maître Barba.  
\- je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est le numéro trois, c'est lui qui m'a violée.

Le sergent Benson toqua alors plusieurs fois de suite sur la glace sans tain pour que les hommes devant eux s'en aillent.

\- merci mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup, répéta Rafael.  
\- venez, mademoiselle Rodriguez, on va dans la pièce d'à côté, la guida à nouveau Olivia.

L'assistant du procureur en profita pour jeter un énième coup d'œil aux talons hauts porte-bonheur de maître Bauer avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

\- je suppose que ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, railla-t-il, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

\- viol aggravé, annonça la juge Hayes. Que plaide votre client, maître ?  
\- nous plaidons non coupable votre honneur, répondit aussitôt maître Bauer.  
\- quelle caution demandez-vous, maître Barba ?  
\- nous demandons le placement en détention, votre honneur. Nous avons des preuves solides. L'accusé a été formellement identifié par deux de ses victimes. Il a toutes les raisons de s'enfuir. Son avocate a dû faire l'impasse sur les meilleurs romans policiers de ces dix dernières années.  
\- je dois bien avouer que je préfère les magazines de mode, c'est mon pêché mignon. A moins que monsieur le substitut a quelques recommandations à me faire ?

Maître Barba lui adressa un regard conquis, il devait avouer que leur petite joute verbale était des plus divertissantes pour lui.

\- ça suffit, vous réglerez vos problèmes de lecture en dehors de mon tribunal, les recadra aussitôt la juge Hayes. Maître Bauer ?  
\- nous demandons une libération sur parole, votre honneur. Monsieur Johnson n'a aucune intention de partir. Toute sa famille est ici, il a des amis, son travail.  
\- la caution est fixée à dix millions de dollars. L'accusé sera enfermé à Rikers en attendant le paiement de la somme. Affaire suivante !

* * *

\- je me suis réveillée, nue, j'avais mal. J'avais des bouts de scènes qui me revenaient de Julian Johnson entrain de me violer.  
\- pourtant après ça vous n'êtes pas allée ni à l'hôpital, ni au poste de police ? Rétorqua maître Barba.  
\- j'avais peur de ce que les gens allaient penser de moi, j'avais peur de perdre mon travail.  
\- mais alors pourquoi en parler maintenant ?  
\- ils m'ont demandé de travailler à nouveau avec Julian, c'était trop, j'ai craqué.

Quand vint le tour de maître Bauer d'interroger une nouvelle victime, elle prit bien soin de mettre ses deux pieds dans chaque carré du carrelage du tribunal sous le regard interrogateur du substitut du procureur qui se demandait le nombre exact de superstitions auxquelles croyait la jeune avocate.

\- j'ai perdu connaissance. Et quand je me suis réveillée, mes vêtements avaient été enlevés, j'avais des bleus… sur tout le corps. Je savais que j'avais été violée.  
\- et malgré le fait que vous le saviez, vous n'avez rien dit à la police, à vos amis, votre famille, répliqua maître Bauer.  
\- je viens d'une famille très croyante et j'étais allée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un basketteur noir, ma mère me l'aurait reproché, comme vous vous me le reprochez aujourd'hui.

* * *

Juste avant la reprise de l'audience, maître Bauer retrouva le substitut du procureur assis sur un banc dans l'enceinte du tribunal à revoir ses notes, elle s'en approcha une feuille volante dans sa main gauche et son attaché-case dans la droite.

\- ah vous voilà !

Lorsqu'il la vit se pencher à sa hauteur, il se décala légèrement sur sa gauche pensant qu'elle allait s'asseoir à sa droite mais elle n'en fit rien et prit place à la gauche de ce dernier, sûrement encore une de ses fameuses superstitions.

\- vous savez, je me demande toujours comment vous faites pour être si direct avec les gens, je m'excuserais presque avant de poser une question dérangeante à un client.  
\- ça peut être une bonne stratégie aussi, suggéra son interlocuteur.  
\- c'est vrai, je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle.

Maître Bauer venait tout juste de réaliser que tout compte fait maître Barba était quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait discuter et faire plein d'autres choses tout aussi intéressantes en passant.

\- tenez ! Lâcha-t-elle soudainement afin de mettre fin à toute pensée déplacée. Désolée de vous prévenir que maintenant mais ce témoin est disponible.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui tendit enfin la feuille qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche depuis le début de la matinée, le substitut du procureur s'en saisit délicatement avant de la lire attentivement en silence.

\- vous lui avez promis quoi ? Une cravate porte-bonheur ?

Alors que les inspecteurs Sonny Carisi et Amanda Rollins s'approchaient tout près du banc, la jeune avocate se leva avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- la jalousie est un vilain défaut, maître, lui répondit-elle avec jeu avant de s'éloigner.  
\- on a interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda l'inspecteur Rollins, ravie de son allusion.

Visiblement agacé, maître Barba lui repassa la feuille volante en question.

\- David Williams, précisa-t-il, il était trop malade pour témoigner pour nous mais on dirait qu'il a miraculeusement guéri pour nos amis de la défense.

* * *

\- j'offre ma tournée de thé si elle ne renvoie pas cette affaire sur le champ, affirma maître Bauer à quelques secondes d'entrer dans le bureau de la juge Hawkins.  
\- du thé ? S'étonna maître Barba, en faisant la moue.  
\- je ne bois pas de café.  
\- ça porte malheur ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé après sa taquinerie et il l'invita d'un geste furtif de la main à passer devant lui afin de pénétrer la première dans le bureau de la juge Hawkins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier sa galanterie au passage.

\- subornation de témoins, fausses accusations, ce sont des allégations très sérieuses.  
\- c'est pour ça que je demande un abandon immédiat des charges, votre honneur, affirma maître Bauer.  
\- tout élément à décharge sera apporté au dossier, en attendant je dois enquêter sur elle et sa version des faits, lui signifia maître Barba.  
\- elle a admis avoir été payée par David Williams pour avoir proféré de fausses accusations, sur quoi d'autre voulez-vous enquêter ?  
\- elle ment peut-être maintenant pour réclamer plus d'argent à Williams.  
\- depuis le début ce n'est qu'une histoire d'extorsion. Sa crédibilité est foutue et celle des deux autres aussi.  
\- ça, on en sait rien, maître Bauer, lui rétorqua la juge Hawkins. Je n'abandonne pas les charges contre l'accusé, le procès aura lieu mais j'ajournerai la séance de 48 heures pour que vous tiriez ça au clair, vérifiez bien les faits cette fois maître Barba.

Au moment de quitter le bureau de la juge Hawkins, maître Barba invita à nouveau furtivement maître Bauer à passer devant lui afin de sortir la première et elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier une nouvelle fois sa galanterie.

\- bravo maître, vous venez juste d'échapper à une ennuyeuse tea party en ma compagnie.  
\- sauvé par la juge Hawkins, si on m'avait dit ça, commenta-t-il avec humour.

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes en silence, la jeune avocate se demandait si comme elle, il feignait l'indifférence car de son côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter sincèrement ce rendez-vous raté.

* * *

\- à la lumière de cette pièce à conviction, nous demandons l'abandon total des charges, votre honneur, affirma maître Bauer.  
\- maître Barba ? L'interrogea la juge Hawkins.  
\- nous n'avons aucune objection.  
\- les charges sont levées. Monsieur Johnson, vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez vous en aller.

Après avoir félicité son client, maître Bauer s'approcha de la table du substitut du procureur, en prenant bien soin à nouveau de mettre ses deux hauts talons porte-bonheur dans un seul carré du carrelage du tribunal.

\- vous l'avez dit vous-même, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups.

Maître Barba se contenta d'acquiescer, une défaite ne faisait jamais plaisir, même si la justice avait été rendue une fois de plus.  
La jeune avocate déposa ensuite délicatement un coffret gris sur la table de son adversaire d'un jour et sans un mot de plus elle commença à s'éloigner, intrigué, maître Barba s'empressa de soulever le couvercle du coffret pour y découvrir des bretelles haut-de-gamme de couleur blanche qui arboraient exactement les mêmes motifs de trèfles à quatre feuilles que les hauts talons porte-bonheur de maître Bauer, il la suivit immédiatement des yeux, au loin, avant de lui adresser un regard reconnaissant pour ce cadeau des plus prévenants.

* * *

 _Prochainement dans ALC : le nouveau client de maître Bauer est prêt à passer un accord avec le substitut du procureur._


	2. A la fratrie !

**Chapitre 2 : à la fratrie !**

\- maître Bauer pour vous.  
\- faites-la entrer, Carmen. Merci.

Ni une, ni deux, maître Bauer ainsi que son client firent leur entrée dans le bureau du substitut du procureur qui se trouvait en compagnie d'Olivia Benson.

\- maître.  
\- sergent Benson, la salua la jeune avocate en retour.  
\- un nouveau porte-bonheur ?

D'un léger signe du menton, maître Barba désigna la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son interlocutrice sous l'œil amusé d'Olivia, d'habitude, les hommes n'étaient pas aussi prompts à remarquer tout changement capillaire chez une femme, encore moins une de leurs collègues.

\- ah oui, réagit maître Bauer en se touchant les pointes de ses cheveux comme par réflexe, j'ai l'impression que je réfléchis mieux maintenant qu'ils ne parasitent plus mon cerveau.  
\- quel bon vent vous amène ?

Pour une fois, ce genre de phrase n'était teintée d'aucune ironie de la part de Rafael, à la plus grande surprise du sergent Benson.

\- mon client est prêt à passer un accord.  
\- vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda directement Olivia à ce dernier.  
\- dites-le nous.

Maître Barba l'invita d'une main à s'asseoir sur le siège derrière lui et le jeune garçon obtempéra, suivi de peu par son avocate qui s'installa sur le siège à côté du sien.

\- c'est Kevin qui riait comme si c'était un jeu mais elle, elle pleurait. Elle arrêtait pas et j'ai eu conscience de rien jusqu'à ce que Kevin m'en parle.  
\- vous n'aviez pas conscience d'avoir violée cette fille ? S'étonna Olivia d'un ton sec.

Le jeune garçon ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est alors que maître Bauer posa une main encourageante sur son avant-bras.

\- racontez-leur juste ce que vous m'avez dit, Morton.  
\- toute cette histoire, c'était une idée de Kevin. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je rencontre une actrice de films X et il a dit que ce genre de filles adorait ça, si j'ai menti c'est parce que quand on en a eu terminé avec elle, elle s'est enfuie en courant et Kevin a dit qu'on venait bien de violer cette fille et qu'on était complices, que tout avait été filmé et que on finirait tous les deux en taule et si jamais… si je refusais de dire qu'elle l'avait voulu.. au début je me suis dit que non, que c'était pas forcément un viol avec une fille comme ça, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment vraiment désolé.

Alors que Morton se remettait tout juste de ses émotions, maître Bauer fixa toute son attention sur le substitut du procureur.

\- je suis sûre que maître Barba et moi pouvons arriver à un accord.

Le regard de Rafael passa de Morton à la jeune avocate en quelques secondes, il lui fallait plus de garantie.

\- il est prêt à témoigner à la barre contre Kevin ?  
\- alors dans tous les cas, ça veut dire que j'aurais un casier ?  
\- on en déjà parlé Morton, lui répondit calmement son avocate. C'est votre meilleure chance.  
\- il plaide coupable d'inconduite sexuelle. Un an avec sursis.  
\- un an ? S'étonna maître Bauer après la proposition de Rafael. Il vous offre l'autre garçon sur un plateau. Six mois.  
\- huit, assortis d'une obligation de soins.  
\- Morton ?

L'intéressé fit oui de la tête à la question silencieuse posée par son avocate, ils pouvaient maintenant se lever respectivement de leurs sièges.

\- c'était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, affirma maître Bauer avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

\- je suis désolé, s'excusa leur suspect avec sincérité.  
\- pourquoi ? Avoir agressé cette fille, nous avoir menti, vous être enfui ? Lui demanda sèchement Amanda.  
\- Aiden, asseyez-vous, reprit Fin avec plus de calme. On sait que la situation est tendue, vous avez fait plusieurs séjours en hôpital psychiatrique, c'est ça ?  
\- et il est toujours sous traitement à l'heure actuelle, argumenta maître Bauer dans la foulée.  
\- comment il peut avoir les moyens de se payer les services d'une avocate comme Bauer ? S'interrogea maître Barba, piqué dans sa curiosité.

Il sirotait une nouvelle gorgée de son café alors qu'il se tenait à côté du sergent Benson, tous deux avaient le regard fixé sur le suspect interrogé par les inspecteurs Odafin Tutuola et Amanda Rollins à travers la vitre sans tain.

\- peut-être parce qu'ils ont le même nom de famille.  
\- je...j'ignorais qu'elle était mariée.

Il avait du mal à cacher sa déception, il affichait une moue renfrognée voire boudeuse alors qu'Olivia lui lançait un regard malicieux.

\- c'est parce qu'elle ne l'est pas.

Il leva un sourcil dans sa direction, demandant visiblement des explications qui tardaient à venir.

\- Aiden Bauer est son frère.

Il lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, son interlocutrice s'était jouée de lui sur toute la ligne et savourait sa victoire en affichant un léger sourire en coin.

\- si vous coopérez, ça pourrait tous nous aider, jugea Fin. Vous avez dit que ce soir là, vous êtes resté loin de Sophia ?  
\- j'ai voulu m'approcher…mais la foule…  
\- c'est bizarre, c'est pas ce qu'elle nous a dit, le coupa l'inspecteur Rollins, selon elle, vous lui avez sauté dessus !  
\- c'est ce qu'elle a dit ? S'étonna maître Bauer.  
\- ouais ! Lui confirma Amanda d'un regard noir.  
\- il faut que je parte ! S'emporta tout à coup Aiden en se levant de sa chaise. S'il vous plaît, il faut vraiment que je sorte de là !  
\- du calme, Aiden.

Ni une, ni deux, maître Bauer l'imita et posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de son frère aîné avant de chercher son regard, elle lui parlait maintenant droit dans les yeux.

\- calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je te promets.  
\- je te jure Aimee, c'est pas moi, j'ai pas pu faire ça.  
\- je sais, je te crois, allez assis-toi, je reste à côté de toi, d'accord ? Je suis là.

La voix de la jeune avocate se voulait douce et rassurante, Aiden regagna alors sa place sur la chaise et sa sœur cadette en fit de même.

\- c'est simple, si voulez partir, vous nous dites exactement ce qui s'est passé avec Sophia, affirma l'inspecteur Rollins d'un ton ferme.  
\- allez, dites-nous la vérité Aiden, insista Fin.  
\- je suppose que j'ai eu une absence.  
\- vraiment ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Répliqua Amanda, d'un ton peu avenant.  
\- inutile de le provoquer inspecteur, la prévint maître Bauer, ça ne vous avancera à rien.  
\- si elle dit que je me suis allongé sur elle, avoua Aiden toujours aussi perturbé, peut-être que...je sais pas... quand je ferme les yeux...je ...je me souviens pas...c'est le trou noir…

Il se cacha le visage entre ses deux mains avant de se taper violemment la tête contre la table de la salle d'interrogatoire à plusieurs reprises.

\- Aiden ! Réagit Aimee, sous le choc. Aiden, arrête !  
\- je sais pas…je sais pas, répéta-t-il frénétiquement en tapant de plus en plus fort.

Du sang coulait maintenant de son cuir chevelu alors que l'inspecteur Tutuola venait en aide à maître Bauer pour immobiliser son frère avant qu'il se fasse encore plus de mal.

\- appelez une ambulance ! Réagit Amanda avec rapidité. Une ambulance, vite !

Ni une, ni deux, Olivia se saisit immédiatement de son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de composer le 911 en urgence sous le regard médusé de maître Barba.

* * *

Une fois franchi le seuil de son appartement, Rafael se débarrassa de son long manteau beige foncé, desserra immédiatement sa cravate et déposa son attaché-case sous le porte-manteau quand il entendit un bruit suspect venant de son salon, il s'y dirigea sans attendre avant d'être accueilli par une arme pointée tout droit sur lui, il reconnut immédiatement le frère de maître Bauer qui le fixait, un bandage autour de la tête et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- bienvenue à la maison, monsieur le substitut du procureur.  
\- Aiden, posez cette arme, dit-il, tout en levant les mains en l'air en protection.  
\- pour toi, c'est monsieur Bauer, pigé ?  
\- d'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver. On peut discuter calmement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait l'air agité, encore plus que durant son interrogatoire avec les inspecteurs Tutuola et Rollins.

\- discuter de quoi ? A cause de toi, je vais me retrouver enfermé chez les fous pour le restant de mes jours !  
\- ça vous n'en savez rien, votre sœur peut encore vous obtenir une liberté surveillée avec une obligation de soins mais limitée dans le temps, vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ?  
\- bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !  
\- alors vous voyez ? Tout peut encore s'arranger. Il vous suffit de poser cette arme, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- la ferme ! N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller ! Ferme-là !

Il semblait rassembler ses pensées alors que maître Barba cherchait ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus pour sortir de cette impasse.

\- allez, bouge-toi !

Aiden pointait maintenant son arme vers le fauteuil du salon du substitut du procureur d'un air décidé.

\- assis ! Répéta-t-il, en haussant la voix. Assis, j'ai dit !  
\- c'est bon, je vous obéis, regardez je m'assois.  
\- je ne veux plus entendre un mot, pigé ?

Il regarda quelques secondes par la fenêtre du salon, plusieurs voitures de police étaient garées devant l'immeuble, il ferma les stores. Son attention fut retenue par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe situé à côté du canapé, fatigué par cette dernière, il débrancha immédiatement le câble en question sous le regard contrarié de maître Barba.

* * *

\- personne ne répond sur le fixe, annonça l'inspecteur Carisi en raccrochant son portable.  
\- on est bien sûr que c'est Aiden Bauer à l'intérieur ? Demanda le sergent Benson à toute son équipe.  
\- pas de confirmation visuelle, il a baissé les stores. On a des hommes qui surveillent toute la zone, les immeubles d'en face et on attend une visionneuse thermique d'un moment à l'autre, les informa l'inspecteur Rollins.  
\- les vidéos surveillance de l'hôpital confirme que c'est dans une Ford explorer grise qu'il s'est échappé de l'hôpital, les avertit Fin. La même qui se trouve garée devant l'immeuble de Barba.  
\- sa sœur jure qu'ils n'ont pas de famille, ajouta Sonny, son frère est un solitaire, il n'a pas d'amis, donc très peu d'endroits où aller.

Cette fois, c'est le téléphone portable de maître Barba qui se mit à sonner au plus grand dam d'Aiden qui l'avait forcé un peu plus tôt à le poser sur la table basse du salon devant lui.

\- c'est sûrement la police, vous devriez répondre, lui conseilla Rafael.  
\- la ferme, j'ai dit !

Il poussa un soupir de frustration très peu discret avant de se saisir du téléphone et de finalement le décrocher à la plus grande surprise du substitut du procureur.

\- monsieur Bauer, c'est ça ? Je suis le sergent Bens...  
\- je veux parler à ma sœur, tout de suite ! La coupa-t-il, avant de subitement raccrocher.

* * *

\- vous pouvez lui parler au téléphone mais c'est tout, l'informa Olivia.  
\- je pourrais au moins essayer d'entrer.  
\- inutile d'insister, nous ne vous laisserons pas y aller. Rassurez-le, dites-lui qu'on attendra autant de temps qu'il le faut. Voyez ce qu'ils ont besoin, de la nourriture ou autre chose.

Maître Bauer acquiesça, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, elle ne devait pas se rater.

\- Aimee.

Le ton de son aîné était doux à l'autre bout du fil, il semblait presque ému de l'entendre.

\- Aiden, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- je sais, j'ai vraiment déconné.  
\- il faut que tu laisses partir le substitut du procureur maintenant, d'accord ?  
\- ils vont m'abattre comme un chien si je fais ça.  
\- non, je ne laisserai personne te faire ça, tu peux me faire confiance.  
\- ils te laissent même pas entrer pour me parler, je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Cette fille, cette Sophia, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je sais plus, je…  
\- shhhh, calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? C'est de la mienne. Tout est de ma faute.  
\- non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est la sienne, c'est à cause de ce putain de substitut que je vais me retrouver chez les fous, c'est vraiment un bel enfoiré ce type !

Il avait maintenant son arme braquée sur la tête de maître Barba qui se mit à déglutir avant de fermer les yeux, son ravisseur était de plus en plus incontrôlable, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa dernière heure était venue.

\- non, non, Aiden ! Ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie, dit Aimee entre deux sanglots. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu n'es pas un assassin !  
\- alors dis-leur de me laisser te voir sinon je le tue pour de bon !

* * *

\- on sera à l'écoute, l'informa le sergent Benson, on a placé des hommes partout, on peut entrer en quelques secondes à peine.

Elle vérifia que le gilet par balle de maître Bauer était bien fixé avant de lui asséner une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule.

\- allez-y. On est là. Juste à côté.

La peur au ventre, la jeune avocate se dirigea vers l'appartement de Rafael, elle poussa la poignée de la porte avant d'élever la voix.

\- Aiden, j'entre, c'est moi !  
\- ferme la porte à clé ! Lui répondit son aîné.

Elle obtempéra avant de suivre la voix de son frère et de pénétrer dans le salon de maître Barba.

\- ça y est, elle est fermée.  
\- t'as un gilet par balles ? S'étonna Aiden.  
\- oui, ils m'ont obligée à le mettre, mais regarde, je l'enlève, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Voilà, c'est bon.

Rafael la fixa d'un air à la fois interrogateur et inquiet, elle était suicidaire ou quoi ?

\- je suis là pour qu'on discute un peu tous les deux seul à seul alors tu peux le laisser partir maintenant.  
\- je sais pas...  
\- Aiden, laisse-le partir, je t'en supplie. J'ai besoin de te parler en tête-à-tête. Rien que toi et moi.

La jeune homme semblait peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit, Aimee ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit.

\- Aiden, je suis là pour t'aider, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais rien pour te nuire. Alors relâche-le maintenant. Je suis là. Je suis venue. Pour toi. Seulement pour toi.

L'intéressé fixa sa sœur de ses grand yeux clairs avant de faire un léger signe de tête à son otage.

\- tire-toi !  
\- non, lâcha Rafael avec fermeté.  
\- j'ai dit, tire-toi ! Répéta Aiden en haussant la voix. Allez, dégage !  
\- non. Pas sans elle.  
\- il ne me fera rien, intervint Aimee d'un ton rassurant. Vous pouvez vous en aller. Je vous assure.

Il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle prenne sa place, il ne permettrait pas un tel sacrifice, soit il sortait avec elle, soit il ne sortait pas du tout.

\- je n'irai nulle part, trancha maître Barba. Pas sans vous.  
\- ah oui, on parie ?

Maître Barba sentit à nouveau le canon de l'arme de son ravisseur sur son front, il venait de provoquer sa colère, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

\- Aiden...pose ce pistolet...s'il te plaît.

La voix tremblante, sa sœur le suppliait encore une fois d'épargner la vie du substitut du procureur.

\- excellente idée, laisse-moi juste le buter d'abord !  
\- oh oh oh fais pas ça, fais pas ça Aiden, on peut toujours parvenir à un accord avec maître Barba, c'est quelqu'un de très humain tu sais, et il a aussi une famille, il saura se montrer compréhensif, tu n'auras pas à te retrouver en HP pour le reste de ta vie, n'est-ce pas maître ?  
\- absolument, confirma Rafael en entrant dans son jeu.  
\- je ne lui fais pas confiance, Aimee.  
\- oui, mais moi tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse. La jeune avocate se devait d'insister. Le tremblement dans sa voix se faisait de plus en plus présent.

\- Aiden ?  
\- tu sais bien que oui.  
\- tu te souviens...tu te souviens de ce que maman nous chantait…pour nous consoler… à chaque petit bobo qu'on avait…why do birds suddenly appear, commença-t-elle à fredonner tout doucement.  
\- every time you are near, continua Aiden à son tour sur le même ton.  
\- just like me, reprirent-ils tous les deux en choeur, they long to be close to you. Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by ? Just like me, they long to be close to you.

Alors qu'ils chantaient toujours à l'unisson, Aimee en profita pour s'approcher doucement de son frère, elle se mit d'abord à lui tenir délicatement les deux avants-bras avant de le serrer tout fort contre elle au plus grand soulagement de maître Barba qui n'osait plus bouger de son fauteuil de peur de réveiller à nouveau la colère d'Aiden alors que sa sœur cadette semblait enfin réussir à l'apaiser.

\- ssshh calme-toi, dit-elle dans un murmure en caressant doucement sa nuque, tout va bien se passer, je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant.

Les yeux fermés, Aiden se laissait bercer par le doux son de sa voix et quand avec sa main gauche, Aimee se saisit de l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main droite pour la tendre dans son dos à maître Barba, son frère n'eut aucune réaction sauf celle de serrer sa cadette encore plus fort dans ses bras.  
Une fois l'arme dans ses mains, l'assistant du procureur s'en débarrassa silencieusement en la cachant discrètement derrière le premier coussin du canapé qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

\- tu viens ? Allez, on y va, sortons d'ici.

D'une voix toujours aussi doucereuse, Aimee s'accrocha fermement à la main de son frère pour le guider en dehors du salon de maître Barba quand Aiden s'arrêta net.

\- et pour notre accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- il tient toujours, lui assura Aimee. On sort tous les trois d'ici et on met cet accord par écrit, ça te va si on fait comme ça ?  
\- je veux qu'il le dise.

Le regard d'Aiden venait de se diriger vers le substitut du procureur qui les suivait de peu et avait été surpris à son tour par cet arrêt soudain.

\- maître Barba ? Le relança maître Bauer.  
\- faisons comme ça. Je n'y vois aucune objection.  
\- voilà, tu vois. Cette affaire est réglée. Viens, sortons de là.

Ni une, ni deux, Aimee guida son frère vers la sortie et quand ils franchirent le seuil de l'immeuble, ils levèrent tous les trois leurs deux mains bien haut à la vue de tous les policiers qui les attendaient dehors.

\- ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! Répéta maître Barba.  
\- mon frère n'est pas armé, il n'est pas armé ! Insista Aimee, en désignant son aîné.

L'inspecteur Tutuola le fouilla rapidement avant de lui passer les menottes à son plus grand étonnement.

\- Aimee, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et notre accord ? S'agita Aiden, de plus en plus.

Sa sœur le fuyait du regard, la douleur était trop forte.

\- AIMEE ! Cria-t-il alors qu'on l'emmenait de force dans une voiture de police. AIMEE ! TU M'AS PROMIS ! TU M'AS PROMIS AIMEE !

Les yeux rougis, elle le regarda s'éloigner, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace après ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- vous n'aviez pas le choix.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix rassurante de maître Barba lui revenir aux oreilles, elle posa son regard à présent rempli de larmes sur lui.

\- vous croyez ?

* * *

 _Prochainement dans ALC : le sergent Benson encourage l_ _e substitut du procureur à téléphoner à_ _maître Bauer._


	3. A la vérité !

**Chapitre 3 : à la vérité !**

\- je l'ai déposée à 22 heures et j'ai posté un agent devant chez elle, affirma le sergent Benson à propos de leur victime.  
\- elle a l'air solide ? L'interrogea maître Barba.

Ils marchaient côte à côte à l'extérieur du tribunal, tous les deux un café à la main.

\- oui, si on peut dire, elle l'a été jusque ici en tout cas.  
\- vous avez déjà aimé à ce point ? Lui demanda Rafael, piqué dans sa curiosité.  
\- au point de laisser un homme tuer quelqu'un devant moi et me contenter d'un bouquet de fleurs pour oublier vous voulez dire ? Ça c'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'aveuglement.  
\- je sais mais elle croit qu'elle est amoureuse.

Il venait de marquer un point, Olivia préférait encore changer de sujet, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la matinée.

\- des nouvelles de maître Bauer ?  
\- aucune.

Le substitut du procureur laissa s'échapper un soupir de frustration au passage, apparemment, elle s'aventurait sur un sujet sensible.

\- et je suis probablement la dernière personne à qui elle voudrait en donner.  
\- ça vous n'en savez rien.

Maître Barba lui adressa un regard qui se voulait dissuasif, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'insister, bien au contraire.

\- appelez-la, lui conseilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul en pleine rue, Rafael s'accorda un léger moment de réflexion avant de se saisir de son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure de son long manteau, il chercha dans ses contacts puis se décida à appeler le numéro de maître Bauer.

\- bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Aimee Bauer...

Rien qu'à l'entente de ce simple message, Rafael ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était si bon d'entendre sa voix à nouveau.

\- après le bip vous savez quoi faire !

Il patienta quelques secondes, il ne savait pas par où commencer, quoi lui dire, il était plus doué pour jongler avec les mots au tribunal que dans sa vie de tous les jours, pris de panique, il raccrocha sans même attendre le bip sonore.

* * *

Maître Barba fut pour le moins étonné de retrouver maître Bauer assise sur un banc dans l'enceinte du tribunal à revoir ses notes, quand il se décida finalement à venir à son encontre, elle se massait les tempes comme si elle souffrait d'un mal de crâne épouvantable.

\- tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse, en s'arrêtant juste devant elle.  
\- parfaitement, répondit-elle, en stoppant son massage immédiatement.  
\- je dois avouer que c'est une surprise de vous voir ici.  
\- rassurez-moi, une bonne, j'espère ? Se renseigna-t-elle avec jeu.

Maître Barba ne répondit pas à sa question, il était évident qu'elle surjouait sa bonne humeur pour se donner une contenance et ne pas risquer de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant lui.

\- c'est une affaire très délicate. Vous êtes sûre que c'est ce qu'il vous faut en ce moment ?  
\- pourquoi, vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur la défensive. Vous croyez que je ne peux pas l'encaisser ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et sans défense, maître.  
\- je n'ai rien dit de la sorte.  
\- alors n'ajoutez rien de plus. Je sais mieux que vous ce dont j'ai besoin.  
\- vous savez quoi ? S'énerva Rafael à son tour. Vous devriez garder votre ton cassant pour la cour, ça sera du plus bel effet sur le jury.  
\- je me passerai volontiers de vos conseils aussi.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s' éloigna pour rejoindre la salle du tribunal, les hostilités étaient lancées.

* * *

Lorsque maître Bauer se leva à son tour pour interroger la petite Kaelyn par écran interposé, elle prit à nouveau bien soin de mettre ses deux pieds dans chaque carré du carrelage du tribunal, ce qui rassura dans un sens maître Barba, il était ravi de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé tout compte fait.

\- bonjour Kaelyn, je m'appelle Aimee et je vais te poser quelques questions aussi si tu es d'accord.  
\- d'accord.  
\- ça se voit que tu es une très gentille fille.  
\- merci.  
\- et je parie que tu fais toujours tout ce que ta maman te dit de faire.  
\- oui.  
\- je sais que de temps en temps tu répètes des histoires ou des phrases que ton père te donne et comme ça tu pourras jouer dans ses séries plus tard. Alors est-ce que maman t'a donné des phrases à répéter aussi ?  
\- non. Elle m'a dit de répéter au docteur ce que je lui ai dit mais c'est tout.  
\- elle t'a rappelé des choses que tu devais dire ?  
\- heu… pour que j'oublie rien. Au cas où des gens essayaient de m'embrouiller, fallait que je me souvienne bien de tout sinon on penserait que je mentais.  
\- oui bien sûr. Donc tu as bien répété certaines choses avec maman.  
\- objection, intervint aussitôt maître Barba.  
\- j'autorise la question, dit la juge Barth.  
\- c'était juste pour que j'oublie rien, précisa Kaelyn.  
\- je te remercie, c'était passionnant de discuter avec toi, tu es vraiment une fille adorable.

C'était maintenant au tour de la mère de Kaelyn de témoigner à la barre, elle assurait depuis plusieurs minutes ne pas avoir essayé d'influencer les propos de sa fille, en aucun cas.

\- vous l'avez emmené chez le pédiatre mais n'avez pas appelé la police pourquoi ? L'interrogea maître Barba.  
\- j'ai eu une réaction de panique et de déni, c'est très difficile d'admettre que votre mari est capable de ce genre de choses, et en plus je venais juste d'apprendre qu'il couchait avec ma petite sœur Emma.  
\- votre sœur de 19 ans ?  
\- objection. Quel rapport, votre honneur ? Intervint aussitôt maître Bauer.  
\- c'est un comportement récurrent, rétorqua Rafael.  
\- continuez mais méfiez vous maître, le prévint la juge Barth.

Madame Miller racontait à présent comment son mari avait connu sa sœur enfant, qu'il jouait avec elle, que c'était sa star.

\- c'est pas vrai, soupira monsieur Miller à haute voix.  
\- maître Bauer, surveillez votre client, la prévint aussitôt la juge Barth.

La jeune avocate se contenta d'acquiescer sans rien dire de plus, elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette salle, il faisait 40 degrés ou quoi ?

\- maître Barba, j'espère que vous savez où vous allez.  
\- il y a un rapport direct avec l'affaire votre honneur, lui assura l'intéressé.  
\- depuis j'ai compris que c'était un comportement fréquent chez les pédophiles, c'est une tactique d'approche.  
\- objection votre honneur, intervint maître Bauer, depuis quand madame Miller a un diplôme en psychologie ? Il s'agit seulement du discours d'une ex-femme en colère.  
\- le jury ne tiendra pas compte de cette remarque, affirma la juge Barth.  
\- donc monsieur Miller était obsédé par Kaelyn, reprit maître Barba, quel genre de geste avez-vous pu observer de sa part ?

La mère de famille avoua qu'il la prenait sur ses genoux, lui caressait les cheveux, la chatouillait, la changeait tout le temps et qu'elle ne les laissait jamais seuls.

\- mais le dimanche en question, commença maître Barba.  
\- Burt a donné la permission à la nounou de fumer dehors.  
\- dans le but d'être seul avec Kaelyn, continua Rafael.  
\- objection, dit maître Bauer d'une voix tremblante. Conjecture.  
\- ce sera tout.

Lorsque le substitut du procureur passa devant la table de maître Bauer pour rejoindre sa place, il fut inquiet de la voir aussi pâle, avec des perles de sueur qui gouttaient sur son front et au moins deux boutons de son chemisier étaient ouverts comme pour l'aider à mieux respirer.

\- madame Miller.

Au moment d'interroger à son tour la mère de famille, la jeune avocate se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise et s'accrochait avec ses deux mains à la table devant elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- vous avez décrit…comment mon client…comment il se comportait...avec Kaelyn.  
\- maître Bauer, vous vous sentez bien ? Lui demanda la juge Barth, d'un air concerné.

La même inquiétude pouvait se lire sur le visage de maître Barba, il avait bien senti qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette depuis leurs retrouvailles dans l'enceinte du tribunal.

\- oui votre honneur, juste un peu chaud mais ça va.

Totalement crispée, elle avala rapidement et entièrement le verre d'eau qui était posé devant elle puis elle prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard toujours plus soucieux de Rafael.

\- donc il lui faisait des câlins… des chatouilles.

Son débit était de plus en plus lent, comme si elle avait du mal à respirer.

\- il l'embrassait...c'est ce que j'appellerais un père aimant.

Madame Miller ne répondait rien, elle était tout aussi déstabilisée par l'état fébrile de maître Bauer que les autres personnes présentes à l'audience.

\- votre honneur, un aparté ? Demanda maître Barba à la juge Barth.  
\- maîtres, veuillez approcher.

Le substitut du procureur s'avança en premier, suivi de peu par maître Bauer qui semblait avoir repris une respiration normale et le fixait maintenant d'un air courroucé.

\- il est presque 17 heures, commença Rafael, nous demandons à ce que l'audience soit suspendue jusqu'à demain.  
\- maître Barba ne fait que présenter cette suspension au moment opportun après les affirmations tendancieuses et les conclusions sans fondement de la part de madame Miller sur la personnalité de mon client, répliqua Aimee d'un ton accusateur.  
\- vous étiez déjà nauséeuse avant l'audience, je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable de continuer.  
\- merci pour cette patente sollicitude, mais je suis parfaitement en état de défendre mon client, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée mais posée.  
\- est-ce que maître Barba dit vrai ?

Aimee fixa la juge Berth droit dans les yeux, elle sentait l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle, elle était coincée.

\- maître Bauer, est-ce la vérité ?

Elle hocha la tête furtivement à contre-cœur, elle n'en revenait pas de l'affront qu'il avait osé lui faire, devant une juge qui plus est.

\- très bien, j'ajourne la séance.

Les deux avocats rejoignirent alors respectivement leur place, maître Bauer n'ayant pas le moindre regard pour Rafael, elle était bien trop furieuse.

\- nous suspendons l'audience pour aujourd'hui, annonça la juge Berth. L'accusation pourra continuer demain à 9h00. La séance est levée !

* * *

A peine avait-il mis un pied en dehors de la salle d'audience que déjà maître Bauer était là pour l'accueillir.

\- je savais que vous étiez un compétiteur hors pair, mais pas que vous seriez prêt à avoir recours à de telles bassesses pour pouvoir gagner !  
\- je n'ai fait que demander un report d'audience, ça vous laissera plus de temps pour parfaire votre dossier.  
\- quel dossier ? Mon client vient de m'informer qu'il se passera de mes services désormais, ça doit vous faire rudement plaisir, j'imagine !  
\- croyez-moi maître, absolument rien dans cette histoire ne me fait plaisir.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla, en sentant le regard furibond d'Aimee dans son dos.

* * *

\- on vous a déjà dit que vous aviez une belle cravate moutarde ?

Lorsqu'il quitta son dossier des yeux, maître Barba trouva maître Bauer à l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau qui était restée ouverte depuis que Carmen avait terminé sa journée.

\- à l'instant, répondit-il en entrant dans son jeu.  
\- je peux ?

Il lui fit signe d'entrer d'un simple hochement de tête, elle avait l'air en forme et de bien meilleure humeur que lors de leur dernier face-à-face au tribunal.

\- félicitations pour votre affaire.  
\- on a eu de la chance.  
\- j'avais crû comprendre que vous ne croyiez pas en la chance.  
\- disons que je crois en une certaine vision de la chance.

Aimee haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et quand il mit son pouce sous une de ses bretelles pour la diriger vers elle, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'il portait les bretelles porte-bonheur qu'elle lui avait offertes lors de l'affaire Johnson, elle ne put réprimer un sourire au passage, touchée par cette petite attention.

\- c'est pour ça que vous avez fait tout ce chemin, pour me féliciter ?  
\- et pour vous donner ça.

Elle déposa délicatement un coffret gris sur son bureau à la plus grande surprise de Rafael qui plissa des yeux avant de s'en saisir, lorsqu'il souleva le haut du coffret en question, il put y découvrir une cravate blanche avec des motifs de trèfle à quatre feuilles.

\- comme ça, vous aurez la collection.  
\- merci, maître.

Un silence gênant s'installa peu à peu dans le bureau, il y avait un éléphant dans la pièce, la jeune avocate se décida enfin à briser la glace.

\- je crois que je vous dois des excuses, après mon attitude exécrable de la semaine passée, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma colère et malheureusement, je l'ai dirigé contre vous alors que vous n'êtes en rien responsable.  
\- j'ai toujours eu la réputation d'être un bon punching-ball pourtant.  
\- je suis désolée.  
\- je n'attends pas d' excuses, maître. Juste la vérité.  
\- je… j'ai des crises d'angoisses... depuis ce qui s'est passé et... je ne dors quasiment plus.  
\- vous venez de reprendre le travail, vous avez eu trois semaines vraiment difficiles, traversé une dure épreuve, c'est tout à fait compréhensible.  
\- oui, mais c'est épuisant.  
\- d'être fatiguée ?  
\- voilà.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, tout malaise entre eux sonnait déjà comme un lointain souvenir.

\- j'offre ma tournée de sushis pour me faire pardonner, ça vous dit ?  
\- je meurs de faim.  
\- allons-y ! Lâcha Aimee avec enthousiasme.

* * *

 _Prochainement dans ALC : le sergent Benson et l'inspecteur Rollins vont voir_ _le substitut du procureur au restaurant pendant son dîner avec maître Bauer._


	4. A la chance !

**Chapitre 4 : à la chance !**

\- bonsoir, dit Olivia en s'approchant de la table de maître Barba.

Elle avait été mise pour deux et il y avait deux verres de vins qui se faisaient face sur cette dernière mais ni le sergent Benson, ni l'inspecteur Rollins ne firent le moindre commentaire.

\- comment vous m'avez trouvé ?  
\- nous sommes enquêtrices, répondit Olivia avec jeu. On a pas trouvé de victimes femmes.  
\- on en a trouvé une qui a presque invité Lopez à lui voler son sac mais il n'a rien fait, précisa Amanda.  
\- c'est moi ou vous avez l'air déçues toutes les deux ?  
\- ce n'est pas vous qui cherchiez de nouvelles charges contre lui pour gonfler sa peine ? L'interrogea le sergent Benson.  
\- et vous venez de m'en offrir une.  
\- pourquoi ça ? Demanda l'inspecteur Rollins, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- Lopez a ignoré une femme qu'il aurait pu voler ?  
\- oui, répondit aussitôt le sergent Benson.  
\- il ne s'en prend qu'aux homos.  
\- on s'en doutait déjà non ? Ironisa Olivia.  
\- oui mais maintenant on en est sûr ! Maintenant on peut le prouver ! Je vais le poursuivre pour crime de haine.  
\- vous allez faire quoi ? S'étonna Amanda.  
\- je vais l'accuser de crime de haine et sa peine va grimper en flèche et il ira en prison pour des années.

Une fois leur brève conversation terminée avec le substitut du procureur, les deux femmes marchaient à présent côte à côte pour rejoindre leur voiture sur le parking du restaurant.

\- c'était pas maître Bauer près du bar ?  
\- si, c'était elle, répondit laconiquement Olivia.  
\- tu penses que tous les deux…  
\- je pense surtout que c'est pas nos oignons.

* * *

Quand Aimee rejoignit finalement Rafael à table à peine quelques minutes après le départ du sergent Benson et de l'inspecteur Rollins, ce dernier avait l'œil qui frisait.

\- fini de jouer à cache-cache ?  
\- je ne me cach…

Lorsque le substitut du procureur lui fit les gros yeux, elle abdiqua.

\- ok, je me cachais mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elles pensent que vous pactisez avec l'ennemie.  
\- une tendre, indépendante et magnifique ennemie.

Un grand sourire flatté s'afficha sur son visage, elle prit alors son verre de vin en main et le leva devant elle.

\- à votre victoire !  
\- à la chance ! Répondit Rafael, en entrechoquant son verre contre le sien.

* * *

Leur dîner s'était déroulé encore mieux que maître Bauer ne l'aurait imaginé, non seulement ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, à part lors de cette brève visite du sergent Benson et de l'inspecteur Rollins en tout début de soirée, mais Rafael avait également proposé de la raccompagner chez elle, une invitation qu'elle s'était bien sûr empressée d'accepter avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- j'aurais tellement voulu que ça se passe autrement, lui confia maître Barba avec sincérité.  
\- et moi dont, renchérit Aimee sur le même ton. J'ai eu beau me repasser le film de cette maudite journée dans ma tête une bonne centaine de fois, j'ignore toujours à quel moment tout a basculé, ce qui a fait que tout s'est mis à dérailler dans son esprit. Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je dois me faire une raison.  
\- vous lui avez rendu visite ?  
\- plusieurs fois, mais l'hôpital lui donne tellement de médicaments pour éviter qu'il s'en prenne à autrui ou encore à lui-même que la plupart du temps, il n'a même pas conscience de ce qu'il entoure.  
\- je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sait que sa petite sœur sera toujours là pour lui, peut-être pas comme vous le voudriez, mais il le sait.

Touchée par les propos de son interlocuteur, Aimee se mit à acquiescer, elle espérait de tout cœur au fond d'elle que cette jolie théorie soit vraie.

\- voilà c'est là.

La jeune avocate s'arrêta de marcher une fois arrivée devant l'entrée de son immeuble, imité aussitôt par le substitut du procureur.

\- j'ai passé une excellente soirée.  
\- moi aussi. Leurs sushis sont vraiment délicieux.  
\- c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle dans un sourire. Les meilleurs de New York.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre eux, maître Bauer retenait son souffle, elle se demandait s'il était aussi nerveux qu'elle à cet instant.

\- bonne nuit, Aimee.

Alors qu'elle le devançait d'une marche sur l'escalier, il déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de la fixer de ses grand yeux verts, c'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour approcher son visage du sien, lentement, très lentement, comme au ralenti, il ne recula pas d'un centimètre alors qu'elle venait enfin chercher ses lèvres avec gourmandise.  
S'abandonnant au savoir-faire du substitut du procureur, ses mains se trouvaient maintenant sur les épaules de ce dernier qui se tenait lui-même d'une main lâche à la rampe d'escalier.

\- bonne nuit, Rafael.

Se souriant avec timidité, l'intéressé répondit au petit signe de la main qu'elle lui adressa tout en s'éloignant. Le regard comme aimanté, il ne put se résoudre à la quitter des yeux avant qu'elle ne referme totalement la porte de l'entrée derrière elle.

* * *

 _« Joel Gates est un critique social et un satiriste, son humour reste sujet à controverse, provocateur, et il est protégé par la liberté d'expression. »_

\- mon dieu, souffla Aimee, la tête enfouie entre ses deux mains.

Confortablement installée sur le canapé de Rafael, elle regardait avec horreur un extrait de son interview télévisé qui passait par bribes au journal du soir sur une chaîne nationale alors que maître Barba leur préparait deux verres de scotch dans la cuisine en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, elle était vraiment trop dure envers elle-même.

\- non mais regarde-moi cette tête, j'ai les yeux et le nez rougis par le froid et tu ne trouves pas que mon bonnet est légèrement de travers ?

Elle relevait maintenant la tête vers son interlocuteur et acceptait dans la foulée le verre qu'il lui tendit avec sa main gauche.

\- tu es splendide.

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur son nez avant de prendre place à ses côtés, un autre verre de scotch dans la main droite.

\- tu dis toujours ça.  
\- parce que tu l'es toujours.

Un sourire à la fois flatté et timide s'afficha sur son visage, elle ne savait plus quoi dire et sirota une gorgée de son verre de scotch pour se donner une contenance.

 _« Avec notre nouveau maire politiquement correct, le procureur et la police de New York cherchent à nous ramener à l'âge d'or de la censure. »_

\- c'était vraiment nécessaire ?  
\- j'ai parlé du procureur, pas de son substitut, se défendit-elle avec jeu.  
\- il ne cherche pas à tout prix à faire tomber une célébrité, argumenta-t-il avec sérieux. Il n'est pas comme ça.  
\- de toute façon, ça n'arrivera pas.  
\- je ne poursuivrais pas si je pensais qu'on courait à l'échec.  
\- je t'en prie, pas de plainte immédiate, des souvenirs vagues, elle est restée toute la nuit, elle a réalisé qu'elle s'était faite violée juste quand il s'est moqué d'elle, tu ne crois pas sérieusement que tu as une chance de gagner cette affaire ?  
\- avec ma cravate et mes bretelles porte-bonheur ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

Une fois à la barre, la victime reconnaissait qu'au début elle était consentante mais ensuite tout tournait autour d'elle, qu'elle avait dû s'évanouir et quand elle reprit enfin connaissance, Joel Gates était entrain de la sodomiser, ça lui faisait mal, elle disait non, elle pleurait mais il ne l'a pas écoutée, il a continué de faire ce qu'il voulait. Étant trop saoule pour pouvoir rentrer, elle a dormi par terre dans sa salle de bain.

\- merci, dit le substitut du procureur. Le témoin est à vous, maître.

Il alla s'asseoir et maître Bauer prit le relais, elle lui demanda si elle était une groupie, la victime répondit qu'elle était une fan et reconnaissait qu'elle était flattée qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

\- vous avez bu avec lui, vous avez appelé le room service, vous vous êtes allongée sur le lit, vous comprenez pourquoi il a eu l'impression que vous vouliez coucher avec lui ?  
\- je n'appelle pas ça coucher. Je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire ça. Par derrière ! Ce n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais ! Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier mes examens médicaux : il y a eu pénétration anale forcée avec bleus, déchirure et tuméfactions ! Lâcha-t-elle, en ayant tout mémorisé par cœur.

Joel Gates n'en menait pas large sur le banc des accusés, il fallait absolument qu'il change de stratégie et il avait prévu le plan parfait pour ça.

* * *

\- je suis là, annonça maître Barba en poussant la porte d'une des salles du commissariat. C'est quoi l'urgence ?  
\- on a quelque chose à vous montrer, répondit le sergent Benson d'un air gêné.

D'un simple geste du menton, elle fit signe à l'inspecteur Rollins de lancer la vidéo sur l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait sur la table juste en face d'elle. Maître Barba était le seul à rester debout derrière la chaise d'Amanda, les inspecteurs Tutuola et Carisi ainsi que le sergent Benson étaient quant à eux tous assis autour de cette même table.

 _« Ici Joel Gates et voici le vidéoblog de ma persécution, aujourd'hui Aimee, oups je voulais dire maître Bauer, ma chère avocate a été carrément minable à l'audience, en dessous de tout, plus nulle tu meurs oh si seulement le jury l'avait vu quelques heures plus tôt entrain de jouer au docteur avec le substitut du procureur, il comprendrait son manque de motivation.»_

Dans son élan, Joel montra plusieurs photos à la caméra, des clichés d'Aimee et Rafael sur un balcon, ils étaient tous les deux pieds nus, lui les deux mains appuyés sur la rambarde, il était en bermuda et sweat-shirt, elle avec un mug en main, elle arborait un chignon et était simplement vêtue d'une longue chemise saumon bien trop grande pour elle et qui devait sûrement appartenir à son homme. Sur la première photo, Aimee avait la tête nichée sur l'épaule de Rafael, sur la seconde, il embrassait tendrement son front en retour et enfin, sur la troisième, ils échangeaient un baiser à pleine bouche.

 _« Vous savez de quoi on pourrait l'accuser ? De conflit d'intérêt, et oui ! Haha ! »_

La vidéo s'arrêta enfin, un blanc s'installa dans la salle, maître Barba affichait une mine renfrognée, il était tellement en colère et perturbé à la fois qu'il ne savait plus par où commencer et avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

\- comment… comment vous avez obtenu cette vidéo ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix métallique.  
\- une alerte Google Joel Gates, avoua Sonny.  
\- le juge ne déclara jamais cette vidéo recevable, affirma Amanda.  
\- c'est trop tard, c'est déjà sur Internet, rétorqua Olivia.  
\- y a un truc que je pige pas, avoua Fin, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de révoquer Bauer ?  
\- bien sûr que si. Il voulait sa petite vengeance personnelle. A moins qu'elle ne l'ait pas mis au courant et dans ce cas là, la loi est très stricte et ne fait pas de cadeau à ce sujet, maître Bauer pourrait être poursuivie pour faute professionnelle.  
\- ne rêvez pas trop, Carisi, le recadra immédiatement Rafael d'un ton franchement agacé. Il a été mis au courant parce que c'est la loi et il a accepté d'être son client en toute connaissance de cause, j'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi il fait marche arrière tout à coup.  
\- depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Demanda Olivia avec calme.  
\- je vous demande pardon ?

Rafael haussa un sourcil, comment osait-elle lui poser une question aussi personnelle ? Il n'en revenait pas.

\- on a besoin de savoir depuis quand il prépare son coup, c'est primordial pour l'enquête, se justifia-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, maintenant que sa relation avec Aimee était sous le feu des projecteurs, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard.

\- bientôt trois semaines.  
\- bien. Épluchez tous les comptes bancaires de Gates, fouillez partout où vous pourrez, je veux savoir qui il a engagé pour faire le sale boulot à sa place et surtout quand.

Ni une, ni deux, les hommes du sergent Benson quittèrent tous la pièce, elle se retrouvait à présent seule avec maître Barba qui ne s'était toujours pas assis, il était bien trop nerveux pour ça, il préférait faire les cent pas, ça l'aidait à retrouver son calme petit à petit.

\- Gates se sent poussé dans ses retranchements, il ne renoncera pas à avoir recours à toutes les méthodes, le prévint Olivia, même les plus pitoyables.  
\- il est au pied du mur, confirma Rafael, mais il a choisi de s'attaquer aux mauvaises personnes et il va le regretter, ça je peux vous l'assurer.

Il était déterminé à faire payer cet enfoiré et il allait travailler jour et nuit pour ça désormais.

* * *

Quand Aimee vit le nom de Rafael s'afficher sur son téléphone portable, elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- hey, j'imagine que tu appelles au sujet de la vidéo.  
\- j'imagine que tu l'as vue.  
\- tu imagines bien. Moi qui pensais ne pas être faite pour les procès médiatiques. Maintenant, j'en ai la confirmation.  
\- je suis désolé qu'on t'ait écartée de ce dossier... à cause de moi.  
\- pas moi. Ça me rend juste malade que Gates se serve de notre relation pour gagner du temps et demander l'ajournement du procès. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il s'en ficherait et ne dirait rien à la presse. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus.  
\- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- je vais prendre mes distances par rapport aux affaires de crimes sexuels. J'en ai fait le tour, je crois.  
\- Aimee, tu n'as pas à faire ça.  
\- si, Rafael, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.  
\- ça l'est déjà, il te suffit de faire signer une clause à tes futurs clients et le tour est joué.  
\- effectivement, je pourrais procéder ainsi mais je ne veux pas de ce genre de rapport entre nous, ça ne servira pas à instaurer un climat de confiance et j'en ai besoin quand je les défends.  
\- je comprends.  
\- tant mieux, parce que j'ai une affaire de plagiat qui vient de m'être confié et je dois me mettre au travail au plus vite.  
\- on se voit toujours ce soir ?  
\- bien sûr. J'ai hâte d'y être.  
\- moi aussi.  
\- à ce soir alors, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. _  
_

* * *

 _Prochainement dans ALC :_ u _ne dispute éclate entre Rafael et Aimee au sujet d'une offre d'emploi faite à la jeune avocate._


	5. A l'ambition !

**Chapitre 5 : à l'ambition !**

\- on te propose d'être jurée ?

Rafael reconnut de suite le tampon de la Cour Supérieure de Justice sur la lettre qui reposait au beau milieu du bureau d'Aimee alors que la jeune avocate mettait un peu d'ordre dans toute cette paperasse.

\- juge, précisa-t-elle avec morne.  
\- ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça.  
\- c'est ton rêve, pas le mien.  
\- ce n'est pas mon rêve.  
\- tu m'as dit un jour que c'est ce que ta grand-mère avait toujours voulu pour toi.  
\- c'était son rêve pour moi. Je suis bien où je suis.  
\- moi aussi, pourquoi c'est si dur à toi de l'admettre ?  
\- ça ne l'est pas. Je m'interroge seulement sur les raisons qui te poussent à refuser.  
\- sois plus clair.  
\- si tu dis non car ce n'est pas ton ambition, très bien, on en parle plus mais si...  
\- voilà c'est ça, on oublie ! On va déjeuner ?  
\- Aimee, si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec ton frère, il faut…  
\- c'est pas vrai, soupira son interlocutrice d'un ton agacé, il a fallu que tu remettes cette histoire sur le tapis ! Je te le répète, devenir juge ça ne m'intéresse pas, alors s'il te plaît n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Allez, viens, on va déjeuner !  
\- en fait, je crois que toute cette conversation m'a coupé l'appétit, annonça-t-il tout en se rapprochant de la sortie.  
\- Rafael… attends, ne le prends pas comme ça.  
\- comment le prendre autrement ? Tu sais que j'ai le mensonge en horreur.  
\- je ne te mens pas.  
\- c'est pire, tu te mens à toi-même, rétorqua-t-il, avant de quitter les lieux pour de bon.

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Aimee de rendre une petite visite à Rafael en fin de journée, la porte de son bureau étant déjà ouverte, elle y entra puis déposa tout de suite une enveloppe sur le bureau de ce dernier qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, elle s'y attendait, monsieur boudait.

\- j'ai du travail, dit-il d'une voix peu aimable.  
\- c'est ma réponse au président de la Cour, datée et signée. Si tu veux la lire avant que je ne la poste.

La mine rechignée, il se saisit de la lettre en question et Aimee vit un franc sourire apparaître sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- normalement si je prête serment en fin de semaine, je pourrai commencer dès lundi prochain, annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- pourquoi ce revirement ? Demanda-t-il piqué dans sa curiosité.  
\- et bien, tu avais raison.  
\- comme toujours, tu veux dire.  
\- tu me laisses finir ?  
\- je vous en prie, faites-donc votre honneur, l'exhorta-t-il avec jeu.

Aimee secoua la tête d'un air amusé alors que Rafael lui fit signe d'une main encourageante de continuer ses explications.

\- si j'ai d'abord repoussé cette offre c'était plus par peur qu'autre chose, peur d'avancer, après ce qui s'est passé avec Aiden, j'avoue que le moindre changement me terrifie, c'est comme si j'avais besoin de retrouver mes habitudes, d'être dans un lieu que je connais, un véritable cocon, de faire ce que je fais tous les jours pour me sentir rassurée, avec cette sensation que tout est encore comme avant mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas réel et il faut que j'apprenne à vivre avec ça. Et si j'ai trouvé la force de franchir le pas, c'est grâce à toi. Merci de croire en moi, merci de me pousser à affronter mes peurs, de m'encourager à aller encore plus de l'avant, ça m'aide énormément, tu sais.

Elle avança ensuite de quelques pas pour venir chercher les lèvres de son homme qui était toujours assis sur son siège de bureau et lui encerclait amoureusement la taille.

\- tu feras un juge formidable.

Cette fois, c'est Rafael qui combla l'infime espace qui restait encore entre eux afin de retrouver les douces lèvres de sa compagne pour un nouveau baiser langoureux.

* * *

\- je n'en reviens toujours pas, je crois même que mon bureau est plus grand que le tien.  
\- ça reste à prouver, argumenta Rafael, faussement vexé.

Sa remarque fit sourire Aimee qui plongea une nouvelle fois sa fourchette dans son assiette de salade avant de la porter à sa bouche.

\- c'est vraiment délicieux.  
\- moi aussi, j'ai mes bonnes adresses, se vanta Rafael entre deux bouchées.  
\- sauf pour les sushis.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage du substitut du procureur, il se rappelait de leur premier rendez-vous comme si c'était hier, ce restaurant recommandé par Aimee servait véritablement les meilleurs sushis de toute la ville, leur repas avait été vraiment délicieux, leur dîner très agréable sans compter leur fin de soirée qui s'était terminé en apothéose par un tendre baiser qu'ils chérissaient encore tous les deux aujourd'hui.

\- tiens, prends mes olives si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment.  
\- tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
\- si, mais juste les vertes.

Ni une, ni deux, Rafael piqua les olives noires de sa juge préférée en même temps qu'elle s'aidait de sa fourchette pour l'aider à faire le transfert entre leurs deux assiettes puis elle en profita au passage pour piquer quelques morceaux de poulet dans la salade César de son homme qui la regardait faire d'un œil amusé.

\- bonjour Rafael.  
\- Yelina ?

Aimee put lire toute l'étendue de la surprise de son homme sur son visage, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser cette femme à la terrasse de ce restaurant.

\- je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda cette dernière en regardant Aimee au passage.  
\- oui bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Rafael encore sous le choc de sa présence. Je t'en prie.

Il fut tout près de se relever pour lui tirer sa chaise mais l'intéressée fut plus prompte à s'asseoir.

\- Yelina… Aimee, les présenta Rafael. Yelina est une amie de longue date.  
\- enchantée.  
\- moi aussi, répondit Yelina, en acceptant la main chaleureuse d'Aimee.  
\- tu prends quelque chose ? Je te conseille leurs salades, elles sont délicieuses.  
 _\- merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim,_ lui répondit Yelina en espagnol dans le texte. _Un café, ça m'ira très bien._  
 _\- noir, c'est ça ?_  
 _\- c'est ça._

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice sous le regard suspicieux d'Aimee qui ne parlait pas un seul mot d'espagnol, elle avait une confiance totale en son homme mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie et un brin de possessivité devant cette scène pleine de connivence, elle en était persuadée, cette femme était beaucoup plus qu'une amie aux yeux de Rafael, elle était prête à en mettre sa main au feu en ayant aucune peur de se brûler.

\- alors raconte-moi, tout se passe bien pour toi ?  
\- et bien, justement…

Yelina hésitait à répondre franchement à la question de Rafael, elle envoya un nouveau regard furtif en direction d'Aimee comme si elle se gênait d'avoir à parler devant elle.

\- je vais devoir y aller, annonça cette dernière après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadran de sa montre.  
\- j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait fuir.  
\- oh non, non, pas du tout, rassurez-vous, j'ai un procès qui ne va pas tarder à reprendre, c'est pour ça. J'étais ravie de vous avoir rencontrée.  
\- moi aussi. J'espère qu'on pourra parler plus longuement une prochaine fois.  
\- j'espère aussi.

Elle concentra ensuite toute son attention sur son homme, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire un bisou sur la joue, voire sur la bouche pour lui dire au revoir, elle ne voulait pas donner l'impression de marquer trop son territoire et opta pour trois simples mots qu'elle lança dans sa direction après s'être levée de sa chaise.

\- à ce soir.

Elle posa juste sa main sur son épaule au passage et trouva adorable le fait qu'il prenne le temps de déposer un furtif baiser sur sa paume en retour.

\- elle est encore plus jolie en vrai que sur les photos, commenta Yelina, une fois Aimee au loin.  
\- oui, confirma Rafael dans un sourire gêné.

Il avait compris son allusion à peine voilée à leurs photos volées sur la vidéo de Gates, elle avait dû les voir sur Internet tout comme la moitié de cette ville.

\- elle aussi est avocate si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça ?  
\- juge depuis peu.  
\- un juge, commente Yelina, impressionnée.

C'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour venir à leur table pour le plus grand soulagement de Rafael, cela le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise de parler de sa compagne avec elle.

\- madame a fait son choix ?  
\- un café noir s'il vous plaît.  
\- bien, je vous apporte ça, dit-il en repartant vers le bar.  
\- tout va bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Rafael voulait à tout prix avoir des nouvelles de son amie, ils ne s'étaient pas franchement quitté en bons termes depuis qu'il avait décidé de poursuivre en justice son mari, il se demandait si elle éprouvait encore quelques ressentiments à son égard, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- tu as toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
\- certaines choses ne changent pas. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Yelina semblait encore peser le pour et le contre, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- c'est à propos d'Alex, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir, tu avais raison, c'est un menteur, j'ai trouvé une ribambelle de sextos sur son téléphone à destination de femmes différentes, je l'ai même suivi à l'hôtel pour te dire. C'est décidé, je demande le divorce et je veux qu'il paie Rafael, je suis sûre qu'à nous deux on peut lui faire mordre la poussière.

* * *

\- "l'espagnol pour les nuls" ?

Rafael était à la fois surpris et amusé de retrouver un exemplaire de ce livre sur le bureau d'Aimee.

\- ne te moque pas, je pense m'y mettre sérieusement, comme ça, je pourrai enfin participer à la conversation quand tu parleras en espagnol avec tes amis.  
\- mes amis ? Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ?  
\- non, pas du tout, dit-elle innocemment.  
\- tu mens très mal, tu sais.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire au passage, il trouvait sa jalousie des plus craquantes.

\- c'est vraiment une jolie femme.

Rafael comprit immédiatement de qui elle parlait, il se doutait que le sujet "Yelina" reviendrait sur le tapis tôt ou tard, il s'y attendait.

\- elle a dit pareil de toi, je devrais me méfier, dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.  
\- qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
\- que je l'aiguille vers un avocat spécialisé dans le droit de la famille.  
\- elle demande le divorce ?  
\- une chose qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien.

Le cœur d'Aimee se serra quand elle entendit le ton concerné qu'avait pris son homme en parlant de Yelina, il éprouvait encore une tendresse infinie à son égard, c'était évident.

\- ce n'est pas qu'une amie à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus à une certaine époque mais elle a fait son choix en épousant Alex.  
\- et je suis sûre qu'elle le regrette amèrement aujourd'hui. Pas toi ?

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Il avait fait une croix sur elle il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et son attitude envers lui après qu'il ait engagé des poursuites envers son mari l'avait conforté définitivement sur son choix même si elle avait ravivé en même temps au fond de lui une plaie qu'il croyait définitivement fermée. La sonnerie du téléphone fixe du bureau d'Aimee le fit sortir tout à coup de sa rêverie, elle lui lança un regard malicieux au passage.

\- sauvé par le gong, dit-elle avant de décrocher.

* * *

Maintenant que l'identification de leur suspect était terminée, maître Barba marchait d'un pas décidé dans le couloir du commissariat suivi de peu par le sergent Benson et les inspecteurs Rollins et Carisi.

\- l'agent de sécurité est un des violeurs, ça c'est la meilleure, commenta ce dernier.  
\- la victime l'a reconnu et il a avoué.  
\- non maître, le coupa Amanda, attendez, ses aveux n'étaient pas si clairs que ça.  
\- elle vient de l'identifier parmi six hommes juste devant nous, rétorqua Olivia.  
\- il a refusé de prendre un avocat, signé ses aveux, et la victime l'a reconnu, merci, bonsoir, passons à autre chose, trancha Rafael.  
\- on a du nouveau sur les autres suspects en détention, deux des peloteurs avoueraient de simples attouchements, les trois autres : l'anneau, la crête et le tatoué nient toujours, les renseigna Sonny.  
\- sûrement parce qu'ils en sont à l'origine, commenta Olivia, la victime se souvient du début de la soirée mais elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de qui faisait partie ou pas des agresseurs.  
\- alors montrez lui des photos pour voir si ça lui rafraîchit la mémoire et peut-être que ça poussera les suspects aux aveux, leur conseilla maître Barba.

Ni une, ni deux, les inspecteurs Rollins et Carisi rejoignirent la victime en question au plus vite dans leurs locaux pour l'interroger à nouveau alors que le substitut du procureur et le sergent Benson s'arrêtaient juste devant l'ascenseur.

\- vous êtes en sous-effectif ?

L'allusion de Rafael quant à l'absence de Fin était à peine voilée, Olivia marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la parole.

\- on va ailleurs ?  
\- d'accord.

Ils se réunirent finalement autour d'un café, piqué dans sa curiosité, Rafael ne perdit pas plus de temps pour interroger Olivia.

\- je vous écoute, de quoi il s'agit ?  
\- du fils de Fin, il est impliqué dans un accident de voiture avec un conducteur de taxi qui le traîne au tribunal.  
\- sous quel motif ?  
\- je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais Fin a besoin que le juge Yang le reçoive au plus vite pour annuler cette affaire et faire jouer les assurances. Dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas un juge qui reçoive sans rendez-vous pour lui faire passer le message.

La remarque pleine de sous-entendus d'Olivia fit sourire Rafael, il comprit immédiatement l'allusion au nouveau métier exercé par sa compagne.

\- vraiment dommage, répéta-t-il avec jeu.

Il avait l'œil qui frisait, il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

* * *

Rafael ne perdit pas plus de temps pour aller voir sa compagne à son bureau, il y patienta sagement pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de justifier de sa présence dans les lieux dès qu'elle franchit la porte.

\- ton assistante m'a dit que je pouvais t'attendre ici.  
\- ça pour une surprise, commenta-t-elle en lui volant un furtif baiser sur la joue.  
\- une bonne j'espère ?  
\- de ta part ? Toujours.  
\- bonne réponse.

Cette flatterie patente lui valut un baiser de son homme, sur la bouche cette fois, puis quand elle rejoignit son siège, elle leva un sourcil en direction du somptueux bouquet d'orchidées blanches, ses fleurs préférées, qui trônait au centre de son bureau.

\- ça vient de toi ?  
\- il te plaît ?  
\- il est magnifique. Mais tu m'as déjà offert un jardin zen pour décorer mon bureau, c'est vraiment trop.  
\- t'as raison, je vais le reprendre alors, plaisanta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- pas touche ! Lâcha Aimee, en tapant subitement sur la main de son homme.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant que Rafael ne reprenne son sérieux, ce qui n'échappa guère à sa compagne.

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rafael ? T'as des ennuis ?  
\- pas moi, l'inspecteur Tutuola, il espère fixer une audience en urgence avec le juge Yang, son fils a eu un accident de voiture avec un chauffeur de taxi qui engage des poursuites contre lui.  
\- je ne comprends pas, pourquoi prendre le risque d'aller jusqu'au procès ? Cette affaire est du ressort des assurances.  
\- je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas au courant de tous les faits.  
\- je vois, dit-elle en fixant son bouquet d'un air faussement vexé. Donc en fait, tu voulais m'acheter avec ces fleurs, c'était un pot de vin.  
\- techniquement non, puisque même si tu refuses de me rendre ce service, tu pourras les garder.  
\- quel gentleman, commenta-t-elle sous le sourire de Rafael.  
\- tu peux t'en charger ? Se renseigna-t-il, après avoir repris son sérieux.  
\- c'est comme si c'était fait, dis à l'inspecteur Tutuola qu'il n'a plus à s'en faire, le dossier de son fils vient juste de passer en haut de la pile.  
\- je le savais. C'est toi la meilleure.

* * *

 _Prochainement dans ALC :_ _Aimee tente de consoler Rafael qui déprime après une affaire perdue._


	6. A la foi !

**Chapitre 6 : à la foi !**

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur du tribunal s'ouvrirent, Aimee fut surprise d'y retrouver Rafael, il avait sa mine des mauvais jours même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver craquant avec sa barbe de trois jours.

\- c'est Gates ? Devina-t-elle, en pénétrant dans la cabine.  
\- le jury a délibéré moins de trois heures.  
\- je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce qui était possible au niveau de la loi.

Compatissante, elle posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son homme, cela lui faisait vraiment de la peine de le voir dans un tel état.

\- dixit madame le juge, ironisa ce dernier.

Elle avait clairement zappé la sensation qu'un avocat éprouvait quand il perdait une affaire après l'avoir défendue bec et ongles, cela paraissait évident aux yeux de Rafael.

\- j'essaie juste de te remonter le moral.  
\- je sais. Et j'apprécie, merci. N'importe qui d'autre peut perdre foi en moi, je m'en moque. Mais avec toi, c'est différent.  
\- je n'ai jamais douté de toi, Rafael. Jamais.

Elle approcha ses doigts de ceux de son homme qui frottait à présent doucement et tendrement son pouce contre la paume de la main d'Aimee, ils se dévoraient des yeux à cet instant quand un autre avocat fit tout à coup son apparition dans l'ascenseur, le jeune couple se sépara aussitôt, Aimee prit bien soin de prendre place du côté droit de la cabine alors que Rafael squattait à présent le côté gauche pendant que leur nouvel intrus se tenait droit comme un piquet juste au milieu.

\- maître Biggar, dit sommairement Rafael.  
\- maître Barba, répondit son interlocuteur. Madame le juge.  
\- maître, le salua Aimee en retour.

Ce dernier affichait un sourire joueur aux lèvres, il avait sûrement dû voir les photos lui aussi, et un de plus !

* * *

Tout sourire, Aimee finissait de dresser la table pour le dîner de Saint-Valentin qu'elle préparait depuis le début de l'après-midi pour son homme, son picadillo cubain autrement dit le plat préféré de Rafael terminait tout doucement sa cuisson à la poêle alors qu'une salade d'avocats et d'ananas les attendait déjà dans le frigo en dessert. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit tout à coup sur la table de son salon et elle s'empressa de décrocher.

\- c'est moi, dit Rafael d'une voix peu enthousiaste. L'avocat de Yelina a trouvé un nouvel angle d'attaque.  
\- je vois.

La mine sombre, elle ne put s'empêcher d'accueillir la nouvelle avec une pointe de déception.

\- ça risque de nous prendre toute la nuit, j'espère que tu n'as pas déjà tout préparé.

Non mais il croyait quoi ? Que tout se faisait en un claquement de doigt ?

\- non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle préférait encore lui mentir plutôt que d'être désagréable et de dire quelque chose qu'elle finirait par regretter comme le fait que cette Yelina commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système à force d'accaparer son homme sans cesse.

\- Aimee, t'es toujours là ?  
\- oui, quoi ?  
\- passe au bureau si tu veux, on commandera chinois entre deux plans d'attaque.

Et devoir se coltiner en plus Yelina et son avocat ? Il en était strictement hors de question !

\- non, c'est bon, je vais en profiter pour me coucher tôt ce soir, j'ai un procès important demain matin, ça ne pourra que me faire du bien.  
\- je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, surtout pour notre première Saint-Valentin ensemble.  
\- ça ne fait rien, dit-elle en crispant la mâchoire. C'est pas si grave.  
\- il y en aura plein d'autres.  
\- voilà.

Ses phrases étaient laconiques, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de débarquer dans son bureau, arracher les yeux de Yelina au passage puis filer à l'anglaise avec son homme afin de passer une nuit de folie en sa compagnie.

\- je te laisse, travaillez bien.  
\- merci. Je t'appelle demain matin. Bonne nuit.  
\- à demain, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Des larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux tellement elle était en colère, la table avait été mise pour deux, la décoration était somptueuse, la couleur des serviettes, le choix des couverts, le petit pot de fleurs qui traînait au milieu, elle n'avait rien laissé au hasard, tout ça pour rien !

* * *

Carmen fit signe poliment à Aimee de se diriger vers l'entrée du bureau de Rafael dont la porte était restée grande ouverte, il n'avait plus le temps pour rien depuis qu'il s'occupait de superviser le divorce de Yelina, elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure en se forçant à sourire alors que son homme semblait crouler une nouvelle fois sous la paperasse.

\- tu aurais dû me dire que tu passais, dit-il assis avec son stylo en main et les manches de sa chemise relevées, je t'aurais réservé mon déjeuner.  
\- réservé ? Répéta-t-elle, déçue en restant debout face à lui. J'imagine que je dois me sentir flattée ?  
\- je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre soir, mais je te promets de tout faire pour me rattraper.  
\- elle est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Yelina ?  
\- pourquoi revenir là-dessus ? Soupira Rafael d'un air exaspéré. Cette histoire remonte à des années.  
\- c'est faux et tu le sais parfaitement, elle est toujours d'actualité parce qu'elle est là, encore présente dans ta vie, plus que jamais.  
\- quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que la jalousie était un vilain défaut, votre honneur.

Sa tentative pour égayer l'atmosphère n'eut pas l'effet escompté, Aimee le fixait d'un regard déterminé, elle ne semblait plus en colère, c'était pire, elle était triste voire résignée.

\- à ta place, je ne laisserais pas passer ma chance.  
\- Aimee…  
\- je veux juste que tu sois heureux, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
\- je le suis. Avec toi. A partir de maintenant, je vais faire plus d'efforts pour pouvoir me libérer plus souvent, tu as ma parole.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ça demandait donc un effort si incommensurable d'être avec elle ?

\- c'est justement ça le problème Rafael, ça ne devrait pas demandé tant d'efforts.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla sans se retourner, elle n'avait jamais voulu être une contrainte, pour qui que ce soit.

* * *

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Aimee Bauer, après le bip vous savez quoi faire ! »

Rafael poussa un nouveau soupir d'agacement tout en reposant son téléphone portable sur son bureau, c'était la troisième fois de suite qu'il tombait sur sa messagerie, elle filtrait bel et bien ses appels, il n'y avait plus de doute.

\- je ne dérange pas ?

Lorsqu'il quitta son téléphone des yeux, maître Barba trouva Yelina à l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau qui était restée ouverte depuis que Carmen avait terminé sa journée.

\- bien sûr que non, entre. Je t'en prie.  
\- alors vous avez pu vous mettre d'accord sur la stratégie à adopter finalement ?  
\- la stratégie oui, je… j'ai oublié de contacter maître McCutcheon à vrai dire.  
\- tout va bien Rafael ?  
\- disons que j'ai eu une journée plutôt éprouvante.

La future ex-femme d'Alex l'examinait du coin de l'oeil, ça sentait les problèmes de coeur à plein nez cette histoire.

\- ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec ta juge par hasard ?  
\- tu me connais toujours aussi bien après toutes ces années, commenta-t-il d'un sourire triste.  
\- bien sûr, confirma-t-elle tout en s'approchant jusque derrière son fauteuil. Tu es tout crispé. Tu as besoin de te détendre. De relâcher la pression.

Ses mains se faufilèrent d'abord sur les épaules carrées du substitut puis jusqu'à sa nuque, elle commença alors à effectuer un massage circulaire sur cette dernière, Rafael appréciait le geste, elle avait vraiment des doigts de fée.

\- laisse-toi aller complètement. Ça fait du bien ?  
\- c'est divin, commenta ce dernier, les yeux à présent fermés.  
 _\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a du rififi au paradis ?_ Demanda Yelina, en espagnol dans le texte.  
 _\- on peut dire ça. Aimee pense que…_

Rafael marqua une pause, il considérait Yelina comme une amie proche mais il hésitait à se confier à elle de peur qu'Aimee le prenne comme une trahison.

\- elle pense quoi ? Dis-moi.

Un silence quasi religieux s'installa dans la pièce, Rafael semblait encore peser le pour et le contre.

\- qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.  
\- et si c'était la stricte vérité ? Ce serait si terrible ?

Elle se pencha tout à coup vers lui, sa bouche s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne, ses lèvres commençaient à peine à frôler celles de Rafael quand ce dernier se recula gentiment.

\- désolé, je ne peux pas, ce serait une erreur.  
\- tu ne pensais pas ça à une certaine époque.  
\- c'est juste, il y a encore quelques mois, je n'aurais pas laissé passer une telle opportunité. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil.  
\- pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?  
\- ce serait plutôt qui dans mon cas.  
\- c'est pas vrai, encore ta juge ?  
\- tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, toi qui me connais si bien d'habitude, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis avec quelqu'un qui me rend vraiment heureux, à la simple pensée de la perdre ou lui faire du mal, ce n'est même pas envisageable pour moi.  
\- et pourtant, c'est avec moi que tu te trouves, dans ton bureau, encore une fois.  
\- tu as raison, dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

D'un air décidé, Rafael baissa alors les manches de sa chemise blanche puis une fois debout, il s'empara de la veste de son costume qui reposait jusque-là sur le fauteuil de son bureau sous les yeux ébahis de Yelina.

\- Maître McCutcheon est quelqu'un de très compétent, admit-il tout en enfilant sa veste. Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour superviser ton dossier, à l'avenir vous devrez faire sans moi, tous les deux.

Son interlocutrice avait saisi le message, ces dernières paroles sonnaient très clairement comme un adieu, il avait fait son choix, elle avait perdu la partie, elle le savait.

\- si c'est comme ça que tu le vois, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, commenta-t-elle d'un air déçu.

Vexée, elle fit plusieurs pas vers la sortie avant que la voix de Rafael ne lui revienne aux oreilles.

\- prends soin de toi, Yelina.  
\- toi aussi.

* * *

\- Rafael ?

Aimee ne put retenir son étonnement alors que son homme l'attendait sagement assis sur une marche d'escalier éclairée seulement d'un réverbère en pleine nuit, le pauvre, il faisait un froid de canard en plus.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- tu ne t'en souviens pas ? L'interrogea-t-il en se relevant. Tu m'as dit de ne pas laisser passer ma chance. Alors me voilà.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- je ne veux pas passer à côté de toi, Aimee. C'est toi ma chance.

Son coeur battait la chamade à cet instant précis, elle venait bien d'entendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Ce n'était pas un rêve, elle ne rêvait pas ?

\- tu es sûr ?

Rafael fit un pas de plus en avant puis il plongea son regard dans celui d'Aimee, ses yeux brillants parlaient pour lui, elle lui faisait les yeux doux en retour.

\- comme je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose de toute ma vie.

Il repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur le front d'Aimee alors qu'elle posait amoureusement une main sur sa joue en même temps.

\- c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Le regard conquis, elle s'approcha alors en douceur de la bouche de son homme, leurs lèvres entrouvertes commençaient tout juste à se frôler avant que sa langue ne vienne timidement à la rencontre de la sienne, pour un contact des plus doux, tendres et sensuels. Totalement perdue dans la magie du moment, elle s'accrochait maintenant à la cravate de son substitut afin d'approfondir leur baiser de plus belle. Il ne put réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle laissa s'échapper un léger ronronnement au passage. Elle ne se lasserait décidément jamais de leurs langoureux baisers.

 **FIN**


End file.
